Reincarnation
by scarletsailor
Summary: "I'm not Speedy," he whispered. "I'm not Red Arrow." He would have to rise from his ashes and become a new hero, a new person. "I'm Arsenal." Set after Auld Acquaintances


_**A short little one-shot about how Red Arrow felt after finding out he was a clone**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

Reincarnation

Red Arrow sat down on his old bed in his dark, damp room. Oliver had kept it clean after he'd left that day. The walls were exactly as he left them. There were old poster of superheroes, action movies, and his favorite band Great Frog. Red Arrow smiled faintly. He pulled his domino mask off and set it down on his mahogany bedside table.

Vandal Savage had used him. He was a clone. He was no hero. He wasn't even a sidekick. Red Arrow let his face fall into his hands. He took a deep breath.

Ollie said he could stay with him again so they could sort things out. Dinah had been a great source of comfort for him.

He felt bad, horrible, awful, for all the things he did. He'd treated Ollie, the League, and the Team with no respect. It meant nothing. It was all a part of his programming. It meant nothing. He felt empty, like someone had taken a knife and cut out his heart.

Roy Harper was out there somewhere. Red Arrow could feel it. He was determined to find him if it was the last thing he did. He owed Ollie that much. He had to bring Roy back for him, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur.

There were so many things, so many questions left unanswered for him. Red Arrow had been at Green Arrow's side for three years. He thought he knew who he was. What happened to the real Roy? Who knew he was a clone? What happened next?

Red Arrow stood. He walked to his small window and looked out at the world. Small children played in the streets, laughing and having the time of their lives. He smiled.

There was always one thing he'd loved about the hero business. Kids worshipped him. Kids often worshipped sidekicks more than the big guys. They wanted to grow up to be like them. Once on Halloween, Red Arrow had run into a group of 6 year olds dressed as Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy. He'd laughed and gave them each a piece of candy, slipping an extra one to the Speedy kid.

He was a role model. But there was nothing about him to admire anymore. He was merely a pawn in Savage's sick little game.

Red Arrow had wanted independence. He wanted to be a hero of his own. He hated the title sidekick. But now, sidekick was better than anything he really was.

He looked down at his desk. A baseball cap rested on the surface. He smiled. He remembered that cap very well. It was black with a lime green Arrow symbol on the forehead.

Years ago when Red Arrow was 15, Green Arrow and Speedy were stopping an attack on the Star City museum. Brick was trying to get some ancient artifact for some reason. He couldn't really remember. But, Speedy had rescued a little 7 year old boy when Brick blew him off of the dinosaur skeleton. Speedy had caught him in his arms. The little boy was more than thrilled to be saved by a superhero and had given him the baseball cap as thanks. It was Speedy's first souvenir.

Red Arrow smiled. He picked up the cap and admired it in his hands. He looked out the window. He still saw the little boy around the neighborhood. He was one of the kids playing in the street.

"Wah!" the currently 10 year old boy screamed, wielding an imaginary bow. He pointed it on a friend and let his imaginary arrow fly. "I'm Red Arrow!" he said in triumph as his target fell to the ground.

Red Arrow's smiled faded. He couldn't be Red Arrow anymore. He needed a new name. Red Arrow and Speedy were Green Arrow's partners. That wasn't him. He looked down at the cap. He stuck it on his head. "I'm not Speedy," he whispered. "I'm not Red Arrow." He would have to rise from his ashes and become a new hero, a new person.

"I'm Arsenal."

END

_**AN: Yay, another story! I am sorry that I have not updated Project Sidekick yet. I got swamped with a bunch of homework for two different projects for school and…ugh. It's a big fat pain in the butt. I will try to update as soon as possible, I promise.**_  
_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
